


Strangers

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Slash, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, F/F, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Secret Relationship, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100 prompt "Strangers."

I hate this. I hate pretending like this. I know that Harry must hate it too, but he doesn't say anything. He's the good little soldier who never complains out loud, even if you can see it in his eyes. He and Blaise have been dating since fifth year, and Pansy and I since fourth. So long, and yet we still have to pretend.

At night, we can cuddle up in the room of requirement and spend time together without interruption. But when the morning comes, we have to separate, and appear before the entire school as enemies. No matter how we really feel, we all have parts to play in this war. I hate it, but I know that one day Pansy and I will meet on opposite sides of the battlefield, and we will have to pretend to be strangers.


End file.
